Answers
by NeverQuiteFinished
Summary: When Superboy witnesses something rather confusing  and annoying , he is left with a burning question. Naturally, he turns to Aqualad for help. What he gets is a very detailed answer. Superboy/Aqualad slash


Answers

Superboy sat on the couch in Mount Justice staring blankly at the television, thoroughly engulfed in deep thought. He found the white noise helped him think, and he needed as much help as he could get at the moment. As he relived what had happened earlier over and over in his mind, he became frustrated and confused. He hated being confused. It was bad enough his knowledge wasn't complete because of the stupid G-Gnomes, but to come across yet another subject he didn't understand made his blood boil.

Earlier he had walked into one of the many bathrooms in the mountain, forgetting the earth custom to knock of course, and stumbled into a very strange scene. Kid Flash was sitting on the toilet, pants around his ankles, erect penis in hand. This wasn't a shock to Superboy; he knew very well that it was normal for human males undergoing puberty to release tension by pleasing themselves regularly. What made the scene a strange thing to behold was what Kid Flash was pleasuring himself to. On the sink sat a small laptop, and on the screen an adult movie played.

Superboy was no stranger to adult movies. Kid Flash had made sure to instruct him and the rest of the team, on the 'art and beauty' of them as he had put it. One night when the team had no missions to carry through, Wally had made a movie night into a very uncomfortable night for everybody. He had convinced them to watch a 'porno', saying it was "a key medium to the full understanding of Earth culture". With such a rationalization, how could they say no?

Artemis and Robin knew better of course, and although the young archer acted disgusted at the idea, she didn't place any objections. The Boy Wonder didn't either and Wally wandered if it was because he had never seen a porno before and was genuinely curious, or because he was too embarrassed to be the only one to say no to the movie. Either way, they had ended up watching this film that had various couples fornicating in every which way. As they watched, their reactions were drastic, and it amused Wally to no end.

Kaldur had a faint hint of pink gracing his normally dark cheeks. Megan kept her eyes hidden behind her hands, stealing glances at Superboy (much to Wally's despair) every now and then and blushing madly. Artemis and Robin kept their eyes glued to the screen, the blonde with an open mouth and the raven trying so hard to not show a single shred of emotion. He had been well thought to shield his facial expressions, but all the training in the world could not stop the skilled acrobat from turning a bright shade of red. But it was Superboy who amused Wally the most. He simply stared with a completely natural blank expression on his face.

After that day Superboy thought he fully understood how humans mated, and silently, he thanked Kid Flash for instructing him in the matter. A man, a woman, no clothes, and a lot of rubbing and penetrating. No big deal. Or so Superboy thought. After seeing Wally in the bathroom masturbating to another type of film, his confusing returned ten fold. Instead of two humans of the opposite sex having sex, on Wally's new film there were only males 'doing the nasty' as the speedster had once called it.

Superboy stared, wide eyed, as Kid Flash recuperated form being interrupted. Quickly, he got up, put his pants on, and grabbed the laptop. In less than it took Superboy to register what had just happened, the redhead was racing out of the small room shouting something along the lines of "You saw NOTHING!" leaving the poor clone confused and a little dizzy.

Later that day, as Superboy sat in front of the fuzzy television, he decided he could take it no more. He got up and with determination headed towards the room of the one person he knew would shed complete light on the subject of male-male sexual interaction. As he neared Aqualad's room, he began to feel a little hot, and he noticed his hands were slightly perspiring. This he didn't understand either, so he just pushed it to the back of his head as he, remembering his manners, knocked on the door.

Kaldur'ahm opened the door and offered a friendly smile to Superboy. "Hello, Superboy." He said as politely as ever when addressing his teammates. "Is there anything you need?" Superboy felt for a fraction of a second like he didn't want to speak of this anymore, but he again pushed through it and looked directly into his leader's eyes.

"I need to talk to you. In private." This was short and to the point, just like Superboy.

Kaldur looked a bit taken aback but decided if it was that important for the boy to come knocking at his door, he would definitely talk to him. He stepped aside and welcomed Superboy in with a gentle "please, come in." If there was one thing his king had thought him it was to always be polite and calm when speaking to others, and this Superboy hoped would remain in his friend when he brought up what he now considered to be a touchy subject.

Superboy entered the room and was greeted by cool air caressing his face. He liked the feel of it on his warm skin.

"I hope you don't mind the temperature in here, I like to keep it as cool as possible. It reminds me of…" Kaldur stopped mid sentence and turned to face Superboy clearly deciding this was not the best time to explain himself. "Apologies, you needed to talk?"

"It's ok." Superboy said. "I like it. It feels… nice." Kaldur smiled a gentle smile and beckoned for the super clone to sit on a cushy chair in the corner of his room, no doubt one he used to read on comfortably, while he himself sat on his bed.

"So, what's on your mind?" Kaldur asked.

"Kid Flash." Superboy answered. "He was masturbating in the bathroom today to another one of his 'porn' movies, but there were only males in it." He decided to just say it all at once, but soon he wished he hadn't. The expression on Kaldur's face was unmistakable. He was shocked, to say the least, and Superboy could tell by the way his eyes widened that Kaldur had no idea how to react to this.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Kaldur cleared his throat. "Ok…" he said lamely. "So you are wondering why Kid Flash was… masturbating… to an adult film?" It was difficult for the polite Atlantean to be speaking of this, but he understood that he knew more about these sorts of things and that Superboy was just curious. It actually flattered him that Superboy came to him for this instead of going to, say, Robin, or Kid Flash himself. But it was still a little uncomfortable.

Superman's clone looked stern. "No. I understand all about the concept of masturbation. What I don't fully understand is why on his 'porn' there were no females. It is impossible for two males to procreate, is it not?" At last Kaldur understood what was happening. The young clone hadn't been fazed by seeing Kid Flash masturbate, or even the fact that he was using an adult film to arouse himself. What Superboy was concerned with was the act of two males making love.

This didn't help Kaldur in the least. If anything it made this situation a lot harder to deal with. To explain 'gay love' to the blue eyed boy was just an unconceivable concept at the moment, not to mention the fact that Kaldur had just found out Kid Flash was into _that_. It jumbled with his brain. Bad.

"Why were two males having sex?" Superboy continued. "How do they do it?" He noticed that Kaldur's face was just as pink, maybe a little more, as the time they had first seen that 'porn'. And indeed Aquaman's apprentice felt like he was blushing, his cheeks hot. He was gasping for air like, irony, a fish out of water.

When he noticed Superboy was not tearing his gaze from him, he cleared his throat and began to think of a suitable answer. He wasn't one to leave his teammates hanging and, as leader, he had to make them feel safe and like they could trust him. Superboy clearly already trusted him having come to him with this conundrum, and now Kaldur felt it was his duty to help his friend.

"Well… you see…" Superboy leaned forward, looking at Kaldur intently as he began to supply him with an answer. Again, Kaldur cleared his throat. He tugged at his shirt collar nervously, but continued with what he thought was a suitable explanation to what Superboy had witnessed. "What you saw, on Kid Flash's movie, it was what they call… gay." The dark boy struggled to get the last word out. It wasn't uncommon in Atlantis for two males to be in a relationship, but he still felt awkward talking about this, to Superboy of all people.

"Gay? As in happy?" Superboy said with complete naïveté and Kaldur couldn't help but find it a little, the word was, compelling. He smiled inwardly and let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, Superboy. While 'gay' does mean 'happy', it is also a word nowadays used to describe a relationship between two humans of the same sex. A 'homosexual' relationship." Kaldur could see that Superboy understood that now. Clearly the G-Gnomes has thought him basic science terms. "While it is true that two males cannot reproduce, there are ways that they can indulge in sexual activities that give them pleasure. Thus, gay sex." Kaldur finished and felt rather proud of himself at having giving such a lengthy explanation without giggling like an Earth school-girl. He thought himself as mature but even this tested his limits on maturity.

He pushed his immature thoughts aside and looked at Superboy trying to find something in the clone's expression that might give away if the understood or not. The blue eyed boy just looked deep in thought, like he was processing this newly acquired information. After what seemed like a few minutes, he finally looked up and faced Kaldur again. What he said next threw the Atlantean off. Way off.

"Can you show me?"

Kaldur'ahm of Atlantis, loyal apprentice to the great King Orin, was flabbergasted.

What. The. Hell. Did Superboy really just ask him what he thought he asked him? It took a few moments for him to pull himself together after such a request, moments in which Superboy decided to look through his leader's vitals. Accelerated heart beat, rising blood pressure, uncommon perspiration for an Atlantean: all signs that Superboy _shouldn't_ have asked that question.

The clone really was curious. He wondered how it was that two males could enjoy sexual activity with just each other and he wanted to experiment. He knew very well that in order to have intercourse, whether gay or not, one must be suitably aroused. He also knew that often he had caught himself looking at Kaldur. Not just looking, but _looking. _The young Atlantean was tall, lean, dark, muscular, and overall, very appealing. He knew that with enough encouragement he could get more than suitably aroused by his leader, enough to partake in sexual activities.

Clearly the other did not find this thought appealing. He blinked several times, looking but at the same time _not _looking at Superboy. His breathing was shallow and his body tense. "I…" he finally said, stuttering. "I don't think so Superboy."

The dark haired boy looked at him with steely blue eyes that had a glint of disappointment in them and asked, "Why?"

Kaldur got up and started pacing around his cool room, a nervous habit the clone thought. "It wouldn't be right to have sex with each other. One must be in love to do… that." Kaldur did believe in that. Love before sex. Something he had thought himself. Superboy frowned slightly.

"I thought sexual acts were mostly driven by lust."

"Good point…" Kaldur said in the smallest of voices, almost whispering, but of course this didn't escape the all dreaded super-hearing. He stopped pacing and for the first time in a while looked directly at Superboy. The clone smiled at the realization that his leader was actually considering having gay sex with him.

"No…" As fast as he looked at Superboy he looked away. This wasn't right. Kaldur began pacing again, willing naughty thoughts out of his head. He'd never admit that he had always thought Superboy to be very, _very _handsome. But actually engaging in sexual acts? It could never happen. _Should _never happen.

But he wanted it to happen.

Something inside of Superboy clicked, as if he had gotten the ability to read minds, for he somehow knew the exact thought that coursed through Kaldur's mind. His leader _wanted _him, and Superboy wanted him right back.

With what he thought was his own version of Kid Flash speed, Superboy got up from the couch he was sitting on and stood next to Kaldur. He placed both his hands on the dark boy's shoulders and in a move he had seen in a movie once, kissed him full on the lips. Kaldur wanted so badly to resist, to follow his own rule of no sex without love, but instead he gave in and kissed Superboy back.

They were sloppy, noisy, but they liked it. Superboy loved the feel of Kaldur's lips on his own. They were cold and firm and they tasted of saltwater. His hands instinctively found their way to Kaldur's back and he pressed the dark boy closer to him as their kiss deepened. Kaldur let out a small moan as he felt the pressure of Superboy's hard body against his own. The clone picked him up as if he weighed nothing and a wrapped each of Kaldur's legs around his midsection. The Atlantean held on easily, his arms loosely wrapped around the clone's shoulders.

They felt hot, they needed air, but they refused to break apart, not yet. It felt too good to be locked like this, tasting each other, playing with each other's tongues. Superboy moved forward towards the bed, and gently, super gently, laid Kaldur upon it. He placed himself on top of Kaldur, trying not to crush the smaller boy, and began kissing him once more. He remembered what he had seen in that 'porn' and quickly began to kiss down the slender neck before him. He sucked at Kaldur's collarbone, making him quiver and moan.

And that was all he could think of.

Abruptly Superboy stopped all movement and looked into Kaldur's eyes with exasperation. He didn't know how to continue. The clone had seen 'porn' yes, but it involved a male and a female. If Kaldur were female Superboy would know exactly how to continue, he'd simply follow what he saw in the movie. He'd move down to the breast, suck them, then lower and suck at the vagina eventually inserting his penis inside it, moving it in and out until he came. That was the basic procedure anyway. But Kaldur wasn't a woman. He had to breasts, no vagina, and Superboy didn't know where he would insert his penis. It was all so frustrating his look turned into one of desperation.

Kaldur instantly understood. Superboy hadn't seen much of Kid Flash's gay movie to know what to do next, and it dawned on the Atlantean that it was up to him to guide Superboy on how to do this. It was a daunting thought, it almost made Kaldur want to stop, but his lust overpowered him, and he chose to teach.

He reached his hand up and caressed Superboy's cheek. "It's ok." He whispered and it made the clone smile. "Just let me do it." Superboy nodded fervently and let himself be moved as Kaldur gently pushed the blue eyed boy from on top and got on top himself. He then began their kiss again. This time, he made sure it was softer and sweeter. Superboy could feel the change, and he liked it.

Slowly, Kaldur began to raise Superboy's shirt and the clone gladly let himself be stripped. As soon as his shirt was off Kaldur moved down to undo Superboy's jeans. He took them off quickly enough and soon he had a naked Superboy on his bed. Kaldur admired the chiseled body beneath him and swallowed at seeing how hard the clone already was. His penis was, for lack of a better word, perfect. Kaldur shivered at the thought of having it buried deep inside of him, and Superboy reached up to pull him down for another kiss.

"Your turn." The clone whispered, and Kaldur obeyed as if the order came from his king. He slowly took his shirt off, his sweatpants coming soon after. Superboy shamelessly stared at his leader's body, surprised at how well endowed this Atlantean was. They both looked at each other for a moment, taking in the sight, until Superboy posted an intriguing question. "Now what?"

Kaldur thought back to his own knowledge of how two men had sex and came up with what seemed like the best way to start. He smiled a coy smile, one Superboy had never seen before, and proceeded to head south of the naked body before him. Without warning, he grabbed hold of Superboy's hard erection and began to stroke it rhythmically. The clone gasped with surprise and a wave or pleasure surged through him. Kaldur's hand was moist and slippery already, perfect for such an action. He pumped the clone, loving the way this one squirmed with every movement of his wrist.

A minute or so into this, Kaldur decided to do the riskiest thing he had never imagined he would do. He bent over and began to suck the tip of Superboy's penis. Blue eyes shot open in surprise and joy. It felt so amazing to have Kaldur's hot mouth embellish his manhood like this; he moaned out loud, closing his eyes again as even more pleasure engulfed him. He would never have known sex felt this good he couldn't imagine how it could get better.

Kaldur pushed down with his mouth on Superboy's dick. He bypassed his gag reflexes and managed to take the clone's full length into his mouth. It was a strange taste, unlike anything Kaldur had ever tasted, but he liked it. Bitter, yet sweet, intoxicating. He bobbed his head, up and down he went on the clone, sucking hard, relishing on the sounds emitting form the boy. It turned Kaldur on to hear that Superboy was enjoying himself.

Superboy was wrong. Sex could get better. As soon as Kaldur swallowed his whole penis into his mouth Superboy felt like he was about to come. He held on, wanting to make this experience last as long as he could. Kaldur began to move his head, he sucked, made gagging noises, and Superboy found it all to be too much. Before he knew it, he was spilling his seed deep into the back of Kaldur's throat.

It came so suddenly Kaldur was not prepared, not like he could prepare himself for his. The taste of Superboy's cum took over all of his taste buds and it almost made Kaldur vomit. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever had the displeasure of swallowing, for he did swallow, but strangely, he wanted more. He raised his gaze to look at Superboy who was panting heavily into the sheets.

"That was amazing." He said. "I want more." Kaldur hadn't noticed that the blue eyed boy's erection was back on full blast, no doubt because of his Kryptonian background. He smiled.

"You'll get more, I promise." Kaldur placed a kiss on Superboy's lips who wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing since the lips that touched his had just been on his penis.

"What about you?" the clone asked. It made Kaldur happy that Superboy was concerned about his needs as well.

"Don't worry I'll get mine too." And with that, Aqualad grabbed hold of one of Superboy's hands and placed them on his own penis. "Move." He ordered his teammate. It was an order form the leader, and Superboy couldn't refuse. He began to pump his hand much like Kaldur had done to him, but a lot gentler of course. He didn't want to lose control and break his friend.

Apparently he was doing it right for Kaldur was now quivering like a leaf. He let out shaky moans and Superboy was pleased with himself at how he was giving his leader pleasure. He could feel that Kaldur was almost there, and without thinking about it, he placed his mouth around the dark boy's penis to finish him off. As he came, Superboy somewhat regretted his decision but rode it out just like Kaldur had done to him. The taste of cum was delicious to Superboy, and he sucked at Kaldur's penis until he was sure he had sucked him dry.

"M—my…" Kaldur said through shaky breaths. He didn't think it would be so fast and so… effective. Superboy was a natural. He plopped on the bed and smiled happily. Superboy copied him and lay next to him.

"What now?" the clone asked excitedly. Kaldur laughed at his friend's eagerness. Clearly the clone was reeling to go again, but Kaldur needed a few minutes to collect himself.

"Now, I rest. We'll go again soon." Superboy fought back a childish pout and simply nodded his head in understanding. He was indeed ready for more, but his friend needed time and he would give it to him, as much as it pained him. And it pained him a lot.

Superboy thought that letting his friend rest was a good idea, but he didn't see the harm in teasing him a little while he laid there so naked and delicious looking. The clone began to kiss him softly. He kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his tasty lips. He placed a kiss here and there, on his chest, his stomach, his belly button. He caressed his soft dark legs, running a hand up and down velvet thighs. As he rubbed, he licked a nipple, an ear, suckled at his collarbone. All the while completely aware of the way he was making Kaldur tremble under his touch, letting out small gasps as the cold air in his room hit a particular spot Superboy had just licked. It was overwhelming, and before he knew it, Kaldur was done resting and he too was reeling to go.

Their dance started up again, sloppy kisses, body rubbing, humping. Kaldur knew exactly how to get the super clone good and happy, and although the thought scared him again, he wanted it. He wanted Superboy to be inside of him. And he was going to get it.

He pulled away for a moment and grabbed hold of Superboy's hand. The clone, thinking he was being led towards Kaldur's penis again, darted there. Kaldur stopped him. "Not yet Superboy." Kaldur said and instead he brought the hand up and began to lick Superboy's fingers. He got them wet at slippery, and Superboy knew something good was coming. Kaldur moved his hand again, and this time, he placed it right at the entrance of his anus. Superboy raised an eyebrow but proceeded nonetheless. He had trusted Kaldur this far, he knew he could keep trusting him.

"Put your fingers inside of me." Superboy heard Kaldur say, and although his tone was a little uncertain, he could tell his leader wanted this, so he followed orders and slipped his slippery digits inside of Kaldur, one by one. At the first finger, Kaldur let out a relatively loud moan. Superboy could hear the pain embedded in the sound Kaldur was emitting, but he continued, orders were orders. He slipped another finger in and he heard a faint "Oh…yeah…" At the words of encouragement, Superboy put a third finger inside and to his surprise, Kaldur began bucking his hips. He moved up and down on Superboy's digits and the clone now understood what was happening.

Much like regular intercourse, Kaldur's anus was acting as the vagina, and his fingers were being used to loosen him up so he could penetrate him with his penis. At first Superboy thought it would be painful, but at the look of pure bliss on Kaldur's face he knew he liked it.

"I'm ready…" he said. Superboy smiled. His penis was aching with anticipation. Kaldur made Superboy lay back on the bed. He bent over him again and coated his penis with saliva before straddling him.

Superboy looked up and saw a tinge of fear on Kaldur's face. He sat up and kissed him. Deeply, passionately. It seemed to work for when he pulled away the fear was gone. Kaldur smiled at him and pushed him back down on the bed. He raised himself up and grabbed hold of Superboy's dick. He grabbed the base to hold it steady as he lowered himself on it. Superboy could feel the heat coming from the hole and he waited with excitement.

Kaldur got lower and lower until he could feel the tip of Superboy's penis on his entrance, pocking him begging to come inside. The Atlantean obliged and in one fast motion he lowered himself onto Superboy completely letting the whole length go inside of him.

It hurt. Like hell.

Kaldur screamed out in pain unable to contain himself. Superboy jerked in horror at having hurt him but Kaldur stopped him.

"No! Please don't move, Superboy. Le—let me… get used to… it." Superboy stopped. He watched anxiously as Kaldur went from looking in pain to looking content and even looking like he was enjoying himself, which he was. Once he got over the overbearing pain, he settled on the pleasurable side of it all. He rotated his hips ever so slightly, earning a slight moan from Superboy, and found the right spot. He kept his eyes shut tight and began to move. Up and down he went, slow at first to get used to the movement, then faster, and faster, until he was bouncing up and down on Superboy's dick, absolutely _fucking _himself senseless, hitting that spot every time.

Superboy was breathless. His cock was tightly wrapped in Kaldur's warmth and the more his leader moved, the more pleasure shot through him. His eyes remained opened, trained on the Atlantean on top of him, taking in the various expressions that graced his face as he moved up and down on Superboy's cock. It was all too much to keep track off. The pleasure was just flowing freely through every particle of his being.

He saw Kaldur's own dick, neglected, and he began to pump on it like he had done before. The dark teen moaned very loudly and he whipped his head backward, arching his back and landing with more force on top of Superboy. Their moans became tangled; the room was no longer cool but stuffy with the heat of the boy's passion. They moved, jerked, bucked, pumped. Over and over. Faster and faster. They were almost there. One more bounce, one more pump.

And it happened. The two boys moaned each other's names as they both reached their orgasms at the same time. It was glorious. Superboy filled Kaldur with his hot cum while Kaldur came all over Superboy's hand and chest. The clone did not stop moving his hand until he knew nothing more would come out.

The teens sighed and as Kaldur got off form on top of Superboy, the clone scooped up the white fluid form his chest and began slurping it from his hand like a thirsty dog. He loved the taste of the stuff. Kaldur just stared incredulously but smiled his polite smile as he curled up in bed next to Superboy. They laid there for a few minutes, cuddling and kissing occasionally. Superboy was the first the break the silence.

"So that's how two males have sex." He said thoughtfully. Kaldur smiled.

"Yes it is."

"I liked it. A lot."

"Me too."

Superboy smiled and placed another long kiss on Kaldur's lips. "Me more."

**As you probably could tell, I got lazy and decided to just use 'Superboy' and 'Kaldur' over and over with the occasional 'Atlantean' and 'clone'. I apologized but it was three in the morning when I wrote this. I hope you liked it though. Oh and a side story based off of this story will be coming soon. It revolves around Megan. Can you guess where I might go with it? *evil laugh* ok not really. Reviews are totally welcomed! 3**


End file.
